Dinner Fun
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Sequel to the Oneshot "Criminal Lovers" 10 years have passed and Bonnie and Damon are a family now with two beautiful kids; a boy and a This is the story of Bonnie and Damon who established a In present time they have dinner and funny things happen - Future Bamon Read and Review, please ? :D


**AN: So this is the sequel to 'Criminal Lovers'. It's set 10 years in the future, but also their way to a family is described. I hope you'll like it. If it gets eough reviews/favs/follows I may continue it. Review if you want, it would make me happy ;D! Now enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Bonnie and Damon had been around the world. They had visited all the countries of the earth they could go and they loved it. Damon had showed her his native land and she fell in love with it. However, on their way back home to America, Bonnie was pregnant and they had decided to settle in a place for a while. Who knew which way they would choose to go?

A year had passed since their journey when Bonnie got pregnant. And when the months went by Damon decided to search a real job thus he could provide his family with food and material goods. Quickly, he was employed as a worker in a factory.

The little human being in Bonnie grew and soon they had found out its gender. It was a healthy boy. Bonnie and Damon couldn't be happier with the result.

When Bonnie reached the 9 months, little Francesco Antonio was born. They had named him after Damon who had gotten the name from his grandfather.

It was a hot summer night, the third night of July and she couldn't have been more exhausted. Time flew by and Bonnie and Damon grew up; they grew to real parents. In the first years of Francesco's years they stayed in New York, but then they god tired of the big city and needed a change. Damon had suggested Florence and Bonnie was immediately content with the proposal.

Swiftly, they packed their belongings and welcomed their new hometown. At first Bonnie had problems with the language, but luckily Damon managed to teach her it greatly. After 3 years she could speak it very well, almost fluently. Soon Italy got her second home. Even Elena and Stefan returned to Florence and everybody attempted to build up a friendship since in the past Bonnie and Damon had left them to live their life on the wild side.

Stefan and Elena had come back with twins, a girl and a boy; Selena Stefanie and Erik Vittorio. They were both blond and the only difference they had except their genders were their eyes. Selena had the eyes of her father whereas Erik had the same eye color as his mother.

In the same year Bonnie had gotten pregnant again and this time it would be a little girl. She already knew what her name would be, still she wanted to collect suggestions of her friends and most importantly her beloved husband. To her surprise Damon left the choice of finding to her while Stefan and Elena bombed her with names. Nonetheless, her choice of calling her daughter fell on Marie, Marie Isabella Salvatore.

When she had told him about the name, Damon was shocked, but happy at the same time. On that day he loved her even more and did attack her with kisses much more, but the night was the highlight for both of them.

In spring, on the 20th march, Marie saw the world for the very first time. She had the same red hair like Bonnie and the only difference were her eyes which were green mixed with a light brown though green was more dominant. The exact opposite was her brother who had the raven black hair of his father and dark brown eyes, not black surprisingly.

* * *

Now, Bonnie was finished with cooking and Damon who had entered the kitchen came to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed and leaned back into his embrace while he kissed her hair. "Smells good," he said and added whispering, "I bet it's delicious too." She giggled and told him, "Well, you have to taste it. It's pasta your favorite food."

At that moment Bonnie whirled around and kissed his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. Soon they broke off the kiss to set everything up for dinner. Then Bonnie called the kids, "Marie, Francesco the meal is ready."

Damon came next to her chuckling, he said, "You're really an Italian mommy."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

Quickly, they appeared and walked to their seats. Along the way to the kitchen Marie was shouting, "I'm on my way. The most important and beloved family member is coming to eat. Do not start without me." Francesco was the opposite who approached silently his seat. Bonnie and Damon both laughed because of their adorable daughter who could be Damon as girl.

5 years old, Marie looked at her food and grinned exclaiming, "Mummy you cooked pasta alla bolognese. I love you."

Bonnie smiled and went to kiss her girl's cheek. She squealed in delight and Bonnie sat down on the chair next to Damon and was between him and her son. "Let's eat then," the father proclaimed only to be stopped by his younger child.

"No! Franc has to tell us about his school day and you have to tell about working and mommy and I will tell you about our day."

She smiled sweetly at Damon and he could almost melt at the sight of her. Francesco growled and said, "I'm too hungry to speak. Let me eat!" She stuck out her tongue and said rudely, "You have no other choice. It's a law."

He shook his head while the parents chuckled. Finally, Damon began to narrate his day of being an employer in a factory in which he had to control if the wares were good enough to sell. He was the manager of the controlling part. Next, Francesco told them about his boring school with stupid teachers. The only good thing was that he obtained a B+ in his math test.

After the men reminded their family of their day, the two women recounted on their which was filled with going to the zoo, talking a walk in the park, watching TV and playing card games. As everyone was done telling their stories, they started eating.

"It was so delicious. I loved it as always," Marie chirped after finishing her meal. Damon nodded in agreement and Francesco complimented his mother, "Mamma is the best chef I know. Ti amo."

Bonnie blushed and said, "Thank you, but your dad is better than me. He is an original Italian, after all."It was true, but since Damon worked the days there weren't many opportunities to show his talent. Sometimes he would make the dessert, but nothing more.

Suddenly, Marie intervened, "I would love that. Please, daddy cook a delizioso meal tomorrow. Oh, please, papá."

She was daddy's girl absolutely and Damon spoiled her with clothes and toys only because he loved her so much. One aspect he loved at her most was that she was the accurate image of Bonnie with the difference of her eye color though. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine. I promise I'll do it tomorrow." She cheered clapping her hands and hugged him. "Yay! Daddy will cook me lots of pancakes and pizza and spaghetti until I explode," she said happily.

He laughed and said, "I don't think I can do all of that." He placed her in his arms and was ready to take her in her bed.

At once Bonnie spoke up, "Tomorrow aunt Elena and Stefan with their kids Selena, Erik and baby Deliah will come too. I think it will be fun." Francesco smirked and said, "It will be fun for sure."

Only Marie grumbled, "Oh, no! Sel and Erik are stupid they only play with Franc. Sometimes Sel plays with me, but not always and I can't play with a bebé."

"Oh, come on Marie. They aren't that bad and Deliah is fun too," she encouraged her daughter.

"Maybe they don't want to play with you because you're so annoying," Francesco said. The girl gasped dramatically and spat out, "No, I'm not. Your hair is annoying. I'm lovely and adorable. Daddy and mommy love me more than you." He rolled his eyes and didn't counter.

"Francesco Antonio Salvatore this wasn't nice and you know it. Don't hurt your little sister," Bonnie scolded her child like a true mother. "Okay, I'm sorry. Sorry, Marie," he apologized to his sister. She smiled triumphantly.

"You're forgiven, brother." She added swiftly, "Apropos, babies. I want a sister so that I can tease her whenever I want and play with her, of course too. So, make a bambina again."

Bonnie gulped whereas Damon cackled. His girl was the best little one ever, he thought. Francesco giggled and interfered, "If mamma gets pregnant it will be a boy. Don't you know the order? Boy, girl and boy. Deal with it."

She huffed and said stubbornly, "I don't care. I want to have a sister. She will love me and I'll be her idol. She will look up at me. You have to give me a sister not a brother. I already have a stupid one."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"I know it was my aim," she stated giggling. She looked at her father and mother with puppy eyes pleadingly, "Will you do it for your sweet daughter that is nicer than your son?"

Damon kissed her cheek lovingly and declared, "I'll try my best, honey." A big smile appeared on her face and she hugged him tightly. When she let go of him she said as a matter of fact, "Thank you. Now, it will be a girl and mommy…"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You are so lucky to have daddy. He is the most gorgeous and best papá of all time." She kissed his forehead and Francesco questioned her, "Really? And what about uncle Stefan?"

Without further ado she replied, "He is bello too, but dad is something different you can't compare him with uncle. Right, daddy?"

He grinned kissing her cheek. "Definitely," he said adding, "Now you'll go to bed, darling."

"But I'm not tired," she protested.

"Yes you are."

He lifted her up in his arms and walked out of the room completely ignoring her struggling. He brought her to bed and told her a bedtime story. His stories were mostly about adventures of Bonnie and his life though the parts of being criminals were left out.

In the meanwhile their son had gotten up to leave. Before he exited the room, he approached his mother and communicated with her, "Mom, you don't have to carry a baby if you don't want it. Don't get influenced by Marie."

At times like this Bonnie was grateful to have a son like him who could be like a gentleman if he wanted to; just like Damon, she figured.

She hugged him and said softly, "Thank you, sweetie. I have nothing against another child. Maybe I and your dad will accomplish her wish."

She winked and made him laugh. "Yeah, possibly, but it will be a ragazzo, not a silly girl." She frowned and he cleared his throat to say, "I was just joking, but you know what I mean."

Bonnie waved him off and demanded, "It's time for you to go to bed. It's half past eight already." Francesco groaned, "But tomorrow it's Saturday and I'm nine years old. I'm allowed to stay up late, at least till 9 PM. Don't you agree?"

Instantaneously, Damon arrived at this minute and neared them. Standing beside his wife, he announced, "I overheard the conversation and I'm on team Bonnie or rather mommy." He looked sideways at her and she flushed.

"You should go to bed Franco, if not we won't go to the house of arts."

"No, you wouldn't do that," the child proclaimed. "Of course, I would do it,"

Damon continued. He knew his son loved art and drawing, he was an artist. "Oh, Gesù. Fine, I'll go to sleep," he whined. "Good night, sweetheart," Bonnie said kissing her son ere he left the room. Swiftly, Damon wished him a good night too and then he was already upstairs.

* * *

Lastly, they were alone. Instantly, he pulled her into his arms and pecked her lips. She smiled against his lips and confessed, "Thanks for being on my side, covering me up."

"Always," he said sternly.

"When did I not do it?" She nodded thinking at the time in which he had taken a bullet for her; nearly died. She quickly banned the thought and focused on her man. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he stated firmly and kissed her passionately. Soon she deepened the kiss by giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues fought against each other over dominance. Shortly, she relented and he won making her moan pleasantly.

He broke off the kiss and said breathlessly, "I wanted to do that all day." She blushed and rested her head onto his chest.

"I think we are doing a good job as parents. Don't you think too?"

She glanced at him and assured, "I think we are great parents. You're the best dad. Marie is all over you."

He grinned playfully and said, "Well, she is my girl. She has to be like this."

Bonnie laughed and suddenly something popped up in her mind. Her parents wanted to visit them next week. "I forgot to tell you, but my mom and dad will visit us next week. You are okay with it, right?" He smiled genuinely and ensured her, "I'm okay with it. I know your parents didn't like me at first and I didn't blame them at all. Luckily, Franco was born then and they forgave us."

Since Francesco's birth the relationship between her parents had changed. Bonnie had contacted and told them about her son. Immediately, they wanted to see their grandchild although they were still mad at her. However, seeing their grandson for the first time changed them. Over the years the relationship with her parents improved and stabilized. They even started to like Damon which they hate in the beginning.

She kissed his nose and remarked, "Since we speak about Francesco as a newborn what do you think about Marie's recommendation?"

Damon smirked mischievously and said, "I don't know. Her intentions with the baby are interesting." Bonnie chuckled lightly and asked, "So, does this mean you want to have another child?" He shrugged and shot back, "I don't know. Do you?"

She smiled weakly and said, "I wouldn't object the idea to have one. You know I like kids. I would want a third child; perhaps not immediately."

His face lit up at her answer. With a huge grin on his lips, he responded, "Great. Let's go work for it."

"What?" She asked shocked, but she didn't get a response because he had already lifted her up bridal style. He then sped up to their bedroom and when he reached his destination, he let her collapse on the bed.

She giggled in excitement whereas he was ripping off her clothes. They made love and attained in that way paradise. Bonnie knew heaven was only a place on earth with him and now her family was in it too.

After their love session, they fell asleep in each other's embraces.


End file.
